Love May Not Always Be the Answer
by Dimunda
Summary: Ron starts to fall for a new witch, Katherine Wendell. Katherine moved from America because her father was killed by Lord Voldemort. But why would he kill her father? Is she pure blood? If you read I'll tell you. First Harry Potter story so be nice. R
1. Katherine Wendell

It was a blistery, rainy Friday. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in their last class, Transfiguration. "Class!" Everyone looked up from trying to transform their rats into cups. They looked up at McGonagall. A young girl with long, dark black hair, and dark, dark blue eyes, was standing right next to her. She held a wand, and some books. Ron whispered to Harry, "Who's that?" Harry shrugged his shoulder, and Hermione shushed them. McGonagall then started to talk, "Class, starting Monday, you will have a new witch." She pointed to the witch next to her. The witch blushed. Ron whispered, rather loudly, "Gosh! She's pretty, huh Harry?" Harry just stared at her. McGonagall noticed and said, "Mr. Weasley!" Ron looked up. She asked, "Maybe you would like to introduce the new 6th year. She will be in many classes with you and Mr. Potter. Do you know her name?" Ron, who was blushing, shook his head. McGonagall smiled and said, "Well if you would let me continue I will tell you." Ron nodded his head, and sunk into his seat. McGonagall continued, "As I was saying, this is Miss Katherine Wendell. She is a new student here at Hogwarts. Miss Katherine, is there anything you would like to tell the class about yourself?" Katherine blushed and looked at her books, shaking her head. McGonagall looked at the clock, turned to Katherine, and said, "Well Miss Wendell you can sit back there. Right by Miss Granger-" Hermione shot her hand up, showing that she was referring to her. "- And by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Do not worry. Those two will not give you any trouble. Miss Granger will keep them in line." Katherine nodded her head, and whispered something in McGonagall's ear. She announced, "Class! Miss Wendell tells me that she would like all of you to call her 'Katie'." As Katie walked down the rows, immersive mutter came about.

As Katie sat between Hermione and Ron, Ron put out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Ron Weasley!" Katie blushed horribly as she shook his hand. Hermione, who was reading a book, put it down, and asked, "So Katie, what house are you in?" She didn't blush, and she said, "Gry-Gryffindor." Ron burst out, as everyone started to leave class, "Really?! That's our house!" Katie again blushed as she stood up. Hermione asked, "Why are you just starting Hogwarts?" As Katie and Hermione started out the door, Harry's scar started to burn. He clutched his head with his hand. Ron, who didn't notice, said, "Gosh she sure is pretty." Harry, whose scar stopped burning, said, "Yeah. Pretty."

As they got back to the common room, Ron saw Katie go to the girl's dormitory. Hermione was sitting by the fire. Ron and Harry sat in two empty chairs. Hermione said nothing. Harry, (Ron was staring at Katie as she was leaving) noticed and asked, "What's wrong Hermione?" Hermione said, "It's Katie." Ron heard her say her name, and asked, "What about her?" Hermione got up and said, "She should tell you." Harry and Ron yelled, "Hermione!" Hermione said, "Ok, ok. The reason why she's here is…" Harry and Ron leaned in. She sighed and finished, "She's living with her grandparents because she lived in America and her father was killed by Lord Voldemort!"

Hope you like this story. Worked really hard on it. Well R&R. but why would Katie move here?


	2. Snowy Day Makes Everything Okay

For a while neither Harry nor Ron said anything. Then, Harry burst out, "But wait I thought Voldemort- oh give it a rest Ron- only reined here!" Hermione said, "That's what I don't get. It just doesn't…" Her eyes widened upon the back Harry and Ron. They turned to see Katie in her night gown. She stared at them. Hermione immediately said, "Oh Katie I'm so sorry. They asked and…." Katie said, "It's all right. I can tell you guys the rest." She sat down on a couch, and Ron moved to sit by her. Katie looked at him, confused. Ron lied, "Um sp-spider." Katie blushed. Katie then said, "I was born here and was supposed to go to Hogwarts, but my parents decided to move to America. My dad worked in the Ministry as an Auror, so he Apparated here every now and then. Well, You-Know-Who knew that my father was on the break of finding him, so he personally went up and used the _Avada Kedevra _on him. My mum, a magnificent witch though, could not support us, and my grandparents, my dad's parents, told us to move in with them, no if's, and's, or but's. But…" She stopped and looked at the floor. Harry saw a tear roll off her face and onto the floor. She said, "My mum is sick, and might die any day now." She sobbed into her hands. She got up and said, "I'm sorry." And ran off into her dormitory. Hermione frowned and said, "I shouldn't have said anything." Ron whispered, "So he killed her dad, and her mum's going to die. Poor girl." Harry said nothing. He whispered, "Yeah." Hermione stood up and said, "I'm going to go apologize." She ran off into her dormitory. Harry and Ron got up and went to bed.

When morning came, the ground was covered in snow. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione in the common room, but figured she'd be in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Katie. Ron raised his hands in the air, said, "Yes, a Saturday of fun in the snow. I'm going to see if I can hang with Katie." Harry smirked at him and said, "I take it you really like this girl, huh?" Ron's hands immediately went down and he blushed. Harry laughed very hard. When they got to the Great Hall, they saw Katie and Hermione eating breakfast. Hermione was reading a book, and Katie was just sitting there. As they walked towards the table, Katie noticed them, and waved happily to them. Ron waved back, but Katie didn't see. Someone had gotten in front of her. Actually three boys. Harry recognized them and said, "Malfoy!" Ron asked, angrily, "What's he want?" Harry answered, "Probably asking her if she's muggle-born." When they got in hearing reach, they heard Malfoy yell, "What do you mean 'No'?!" Hermione said, "It means she doesn't want to hang out with you, Malfoy." Malfoy looked at her and said, "No one asked you, Mud-Blood!" Hermione turned away. Katie yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Malfoy looked as though she had stricken him. He frowned and said, "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY, BLOOD TRAITOR!" Malfoy turned around to face Ron. Ron said, "Don't….ever….yell at her….." Malfoy was about to say something when a voice ask, "Is there a problem Mister Malfoy?" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to see Professor McGonagall. Malfoy didn't answer. Instead walked off angrily out of the hall. McGonagall turned to Hermione and said, "Miss Granger I would like you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter to get….acquainted with our new student. Show her around outside." Hermione said, "Of course Professor." McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Professor Dumbledore made sure her schedule matched you two's. I want you to lead her to her classes, understood?" Harry and Ron said, "Yes ma'am." McGonagall smiled and said, "Thank you both. Miss Wendell….?" Katie stood up and walked with McGonagall. McGonagall said, "I will send her with you when I am through with her."

Ron asked, "I wonder what's taking so long." He threw a snowball at Dean across the field. Harry, who barely dodged one, said, "Don't know. Maybe something's come up." "Harry! Ron!" They both turned (thus letting snowballs hit them in the back of their heads) to see Hermione running with Katie. Katie was smiling. She ran to Ron and embraced him with a hug. "My mum's in St. Mungo's. They said they might be able to cure her." Ron blushed a whole lot. Katie let go of him, picked up snow, patted it into a ball, and threw it at a celebrating Dean and a couple of other sixth years. It hit Dean in the head. The snowball fight was back on.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was sitting on a bench, away from the snow, reading her Potions book. Harry, Ron, and Katie were sitting in the snow, laughing. Harry thought: _Don't know when the last time I had this much fun. _Hermione closed her book and said, "Well I'm going inside to warm up." Harry shot up and said, "I'll come with you. If I stay out here any longer, my toes might fall off. See yah Ron. Later Katie." As Harry caught up with Hermione, Hermione asked, "So when do you think he'll ask her?" Harry looked confused and ask, "Ask who what?" Hermione groaned and said, "When do you think Ron'll ask Katie out? It's so obvious they like each other." Harry laughed, turned to look at Ron and Katie, (who were throwing snowballs at each other) and said, "Really….I haven't noticed." Hermione sighed and said, "I swear Harry, sometimes I think you're blind or something."

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire, Harry reading his Half-Blood Prince Potions book, and Hermione moving onto Runes. Katie then came into the room, blushing. Hermione looked up from her book and asked, "You ok, Katie?" Katie walked over to Hermione, whispered something in her ear, causing Hermione to scream, "WHAT?!?!" Harry asked, "What's wrong?" But before he could get an answer, Katie and Hermione ran into their dormitories, leaving Harry confused. Then, Ron walked into the room. Harry shot up and said, "Finally! 'Ya know what's with Katie? She came into the room, whispered something in Hermione's ear, Hermione yelled, and they walked into their dormitories." Ron simply nodded his head, apparently not paying attention. Harry waved his hand in his face and asked, "Heellllllooooooo! You ok?" Ron muttered something Harry couldn't hear. Harry asked, "What?" Ron muttered loud enough, "She snogged me." Harry yelled, "She did! What did you do?!" Ron looked at him and said, "I snogged her back." Harry patted Ron and asked, "'Ya going to tell me what happened?" Ron sat down and said, "We were making snow angels. We then sat up. My looked horrible and I told her 'Yours looks like a real angel.' She blushed, and then we both laughed. Next thing I know, she's snogging me and I'm snogging her back." Harry said, "Well now you know she likes you. You guys going out?" Ron shrugged and said, "I want to, but when we broke apart she ran inside." Harry said, "Well let's get to dinner." Hermione came out and she and Harry started to walk. Ron said, "I'm going to wait for Katie. You guys go on."

Minutes later, Harry and Hermione were eating, when they saw Katie and Ron enter the Great Hall, holding hands. As they walked to the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Malfoy look upset. Him and about all of the boys on Gryffindor table. When they sat down, Ron said, "Yes Harry, we're going out." Harry smiled at him. Katie was blushing. Then, Harry and everyone else heard someone yell, "_Levicorpus!" _And Katie was immediately in the air. Harry turned around to see Malfoy holding his wand up. Harry and Ron both pulled out their wands and yelled, "_Stupefy!" _Malfoy immediately lost concentration and dropped his wand, causing Katie to fall to the ground. "What's… going on?" Harry, Ron (who was helping Katie up) looked to see Snape. He said, "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Hermione said, "Professor, Malfoy…" "I did not ask you Miss Granger." Snape looked back at the three and said, "Detention. All three of you." Ron yelled, "But Katie did nothing! It was Malfoy….." Snape ignored him and said, "Detention. Tomorrow in my room." And he walked off leaving Harry and Ron furious.

Wow Snape all ready doesn't like Katie. Wonder why? Might be revealed soon. See ya later. Xp I mean


	3. Katie's Secret

As Snape strode away, Harry stared angrily at him. As all three of them sat down, Malfoy laughed and asked Katie, "What's wrong, Wendell? I guess you heard the news of your mum by now." Katie frowned as she looked at her food. Harry said, "Yeah she heard, Malfoy. Her mum's going to be fine." Malfoy laughed again and asked, "Is that what she told you?" Ron asked, "What do you mean?" This time, Katie slammed her hands on the table, and stood up. Almost half the Great Hall was looking at her. Katie then stormed off, leaving Ron behind. "Katie! Katie, wait!" Ron yelled, running to catch up with her. Harry looked at Hermione, who immediately turned back to her food. Harry asked, "You know, don't you?" Hermione slowly laid her fork down and nodded her head, not uttering a word. Harry finally understood. He whispered, "She died, didn't she?" Hermione nodded her head once more. Harry frowned as he looked towards the doors, as if looking for Katie.

When it was time to go back to their corridors, Harry and Hermione practically ran to theirs. When they got to the Fat Lady, Harry yelled, "Milkshine!" And the portrait swung open. They saw that Ron was banging on the door to the girl's dormitory. "Katie, please open up! Come talk to me!" Then, the door opened to reveal an angry third year. She yelled, "Some of us are TRYING to get some sleep here!" Ron yelled, "Then tell Katie to come see me!" The girl yelled, "Why don't you make me!" Then, a girl with black hair came out and said, "It's ok Dena I'll talk to him." She grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Come on. We need to get to Hagrid's." Ron asked, "Why?" She didn't hear him. She looked at Harry and said, "You need to get your cloak." Harry didn't ask how she knew he had a cloak and just listened. Then, all of them got under the cloak and headed off to Hagrid's.

Katie knocked on the door, and when Hagrid opened it they came out of the cloak. "Ah there 'ya are Katie. Been waiting for 'ya." Hagrid said. He led them all into his house, and Fang immediately jumped and licked Katie's face. "Down Fang!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down on the couch. Before Ron could ask, Katie said, "I was born with this power, Harry, Ron, so don't be afraid." Before they could ask, Katie sat on the floor, and began to change! A minute later, a small black dog was standing in the place of her.

What in the world? R&R plez.


End file.
